


Under the Mistletoe

by Kalatipunan



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Just something sweet because Nielan deserves better, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalatipunan/pseuds/Kalatipunan
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Dage is just about to get the present of a lifetime
Relationships: Lan Huan/Nie Mingjue, Lan Xichen/nie Mingjue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Under the Mistletoe

3... 

2...

1...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

The whole room exploded in cheers, raising their glasses high and giving toasts to the birth of the savior.

With festivity dancing in the air and everyone in high spirits, Nie Mingjue couldn't help but have a genuine smile plastered on his face, no matter how tired he was for that day.

He was so busy organizing and preparing for everything that he never really got to enjoy the entirety of Christmas Eve, but just seeing everyone else, especially his baby brother, be happy made everything worth it.

He retires to a couch by the fireplace, easing himself for the first time in hours and picks up a book from the side table.

Eyebrows scrunched together, he was immersed quiet deeply with what he was reading when a hand gently taps on his shoulder and jolts him back to reality.

"Dage?"

He pulls his eyes away from the book and looks up to see Lan Xichen's face smiling down at him.  
He blinks and puts down the book on his lap.

"A-Huan... How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Xichen assured him and offered him one of the mugs of hot chocolate that he was holding.  
Mingjue happily obliged and took it from his hand, their fingers brushing lightly against each other in the process. Nie Mingjue quickly retracted his, as if he was burnt by fire.

"Ah... Thank you." He managed before taking a sip.

"You should have called me earlier."

"You seemed so interested in what you were reading, I just can't bring myself to do it." Xichen replied with an apologetic, shy smile.

"Why aren't you out there with the crowd?" He asked instead.

"Was anyone bothering you? Forcing you to drink?" He added, his overprotectiveness jumping out.

"Ah no, Nothing like that!" Xichen replied, waving his free hand dismissively.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you."

A pause of silence.

'...me? Why me?' Mingjue thought again, greatly flustered although he didn't let it show. Instead he got up from his seat.

"Let's go take a walk then." He said with a small smile and led the way.

Mingjue toured Lan Xichen around their old family home, telling him all about the memories he had in this place.

He wasn't one to talk much, especially about himself, but with Xichen it was different...

He was more comfortable, more open, and somehow he knew that whatever he said or did, the other would always be there for him.

Lan Xichen listened intently to all of his stories, taking in all of his thoughts.

They were deeply immersed in their conversation, laughing at a joke that Mingjue just cracked when Lan Xichen paused mid-sentence, something above them catching his attention.

He looked up to follow his gaze and muttered a flustered "...oh."

A lingering silence.

Hung just above their heads was a sprig of mistletoe, tied with a dainty bright red ribbon.

"Mistletoe." Xichen muttered dreamily, a smile on his face.

Nie Mingjue felt his face heat up.

"Y-Yes... How pretty." He stuttered.

"Dage? Are you alright?" Lan Xichen asks in a concerned tone, catching his eye.

Mingjue composes himself and clears his throat before answering.

"Yes, of course... I'm fine.

Ah, where were we?" He reverted the topic when Lan Xichen did the most unexpected thing that he could possibly do.

Nie Mingjue was still too distracted that he didn't notice Lan Xichen close the distance between the two of them.

In a swift, graceful movement, he had already leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips.

It was just a brush, light as a feather, a brief passing of the breeze...

And yet it lingered against Nie Minjue's mouth, leaving him feeling like he was electrified.

He froze in surprise.

"X-Xichen?" He finally managed, recovering from the shock.

"Merry Christmas Dage..." Xichen muttered shyly, looking up at him through his long eyelashes.  
A bright flush now colored his pale, jade-like face and reached the tip of his ears.

"I-I hope I wasn't being too rash..."

Mingjue couldn't help but shake his head and let out a low, fond chuckle.

'Oh Xichen... What am I going to do with you?' He thought inside his head.

"A-Huan..." He called out.

"Dage?" Lan Xichen tilted his head at the sound of his voice calling out his name.

Mingjue took a step forward and pulled Lan Xichen into an embrace, locking their lips together in a deep passionate kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little drabble I decided to write last December 2019 and I've never really gotten the bravery to post it until now. Anyways, I hope this helps brighten us up even a little in these trying times.


End file.
